Nuttin' Wrong with Candy
"Nuttin' Wrong with Candy" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the seventh of the first season. This is the episode that first features Nutty, the sugar addicted squirrel who can never satisfy his sweet tooth, which usually leads to his downfall. HTF's Episode Description Vending machines are tricky for candy-loving squirrels! Nutty shakes and jitters as he tries hard to get his next candy buzz. Is it worth it in the end? Plot Nutty the squirrel is having one of his candy cravings and decides to consume the lollipop on his head. When he does, he gets an intense sugar rush and all of the other pieces of candy on his body drop off, leaving him 'exposed'. Although the lollipop was good, he wants more sugar. Conveniently, there is a vending machine nearby. Nutty goes over to the vending machine and puts in a coin. As the coil slowly moves the candy bar closer to him, Nutty jitters with anticipation. Finally, the candy flops down but stops, stuck on the coil. This really irritates Nutty, so he tries to reach into the vending machine's opening to get it out. Nutty grabs a hold of the candy bar and starts to pull, but it won't budge. He pulls harder, only to have his arm torn off! Even though he has lost his arm, Nutty cares more about the sugary treat that awaits him inside the vending machine. He rocks the vending machine, foaming at the mouth, causing the vending machine to topple over on him, trapping him inside. With Nutty trapped in the vending machine, he ignores the glass embedded in his face and focuses on one of the candy bars that is now in his mouth. Before he can enjoy his little treat, however, the coils activate and edge closer to him. All Nutty can do is scream as he is ripped apart by the coils. Blood pours out of the machine, the penalty for Nutty's selfish desire. Moral "Wash behind your ears!" Deaths *Nutty gets his eye and other parts poked by a whirling candy device. (death not seen) Gallery Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty start.PNG|Nutty about to eat his outfit. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty lolly detatch.PNG|Lollipop first. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty eat.PNG|About to eat it. imagesnuttin.jpg|Nutty about to eat his lollipop. imageswith.jpg|Nutty jittering. imageswrong.jpg|Nutty about to jitter due to sugar rush after eating his lollipop. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty start crazy.PNG|He start to jittering. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty turbo1.PNG|Candy outfit start to fall due of jittering. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty turbo2.PNG|Ditto. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty turbo3.PNG|Nutty without candy outfit but before his jitter "engine" "stall". Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty turbofail.PNG|Nutty is sad. indexwrong.jpg|Nutty is sad after losing his candy outfit. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty sad.PNG Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty vending machine saw.PNG|Nutty saw something. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty vending machine happy.PNG|OMG! I can't believe it. It a candy bar vending machine! imagesnutty.jpg|The candy bar vending machine. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty look.PNG|Taking a coin from his pocket. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty taking money.PNG|Must...buy...candy! Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty coin.PNG|About to insert a coin. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty awaiting.PNG|Awaiting for his Candy bar. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty candy bar drop fail.PNG|Before he become sad again imagesbad.jpg|The candy bar didn't fall... Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty Oh! Man!.PNG|Sad. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty Angry.PNG|Angry Nutty. Like Handy Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty angry2.PNG|He really try to enforce to take a candy. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty candy pull.PNG|Ditto, inside view. indexnuttin.jpg|Nutty tried to grab the candy bar by himself. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty angry pull1.PNG|He realize that it really stuck. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty angry pull2.PNG|He use his all power to take his candy. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty DAT ASS.PNG|Goof#1: Nutty's tail is missing. ~07 - Nuttin' Wrong with Candy.png|Goof #1: Nutty's tail disappears for a second. nutty_injury.jpg|Nutty's injury before his death. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty MyHand!.PNG|Do I care more about my arm, or t the candy? Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty vending hug.PNG|It's the candy. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty Vending hug inside look.PNG|His hand Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty Vending collaps.PNG|Nutty forget a vending machine rule: Do not shake it. It can cause serious injury. The Vending machine will NOT give you free products Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty Vending collaps panicked.PNG|The consequences for not follow the instructions. indexcandy.jpg|Nutty sucking on a candy bar. indexnutty.jpg|Goof #4: Nutty is sucking on a candy bar, but it's weird to see him being able to give a full smile. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty Vending start spin.PNG|Realizing that vending machine start to spin at Nutty. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty Vending spin nutty panic.PNG|He become panicked! Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty YOUR EYES!.PNG|His eyes! untitled.png|Nutty's blood! Goofs #After Nutty loses his arm, his tail disappears briefly. #The blood from Nutty's arm was orange, but the blood from his eyes and head were red. #A candy bar is seen on top of the machine after it topples over without there being any cracks or damage to the back. #When Nutty is sucking on the candy bar, he still has a full smile even though his lips are closed on the candy. #The second time we see the toppled vending machine, there are more candy bars strewn about than there were before. #When Nutty's blood oozes out the machine, candy bars flow out. Since the machine is flat against the ground, this is impossible. #When the bar gets stuck there's a brief shot of Nutty with a bar. #The candy on Nutty's face in the opening is different than it is at the beginning of the episode. #The machine shouldn't have had it's swirls go forward, just spin without killing Nutty. #The machine didn't have a plug attached to it. #The candy on Nutty, after it falls to the floor, doesn't reappear next to Nutty. #The swirls were spinning the wrong way, the way they were going the candy bars should have gone back into the machine. Trivia *This is the only episode that Nutty eats the candy on his body. *This is the first episode where a character appears alone without any other character (while Sniffles is the only main character to appear in Crazy Antics, the Ant Family appeared as well). *Nutty doesn't sport his candy apple on his head, wearing his lollipop in its place. As a result, he wears his candy cane on his face and nothing on his chest, a departure from his standard appearance. *This episode contains one of four instances in the series that Nutty can be seen without candy adorning his body. The other three instances are in Chew Said a Mouthful, A Sucker for Love, and Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode. *This episode has the same moral as Wishy Washy. *There are no female characters in this episode. *The YouTube thumbnails on both the original and remastered videos are virtually identical. *This is the first episode that has only one animal throughout the entire episode. The next two are Out on a Limb and Youtube Copyright School, despite characters appearing non-physically in the latter. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Solo episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes